Love you forever
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Cuando James ve a Lily, sabe que está enamorado de ella y que nadie podrá cambiar eso. Cuando Lily ve a James, sabe que él es el amor de su vida y que lo amará por el resto de la eternidad, sin importar lo que suceda. Este fic participa del reto temático de Abril "Lily&James" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR. La portada es de Viria.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Abril "Lily&amp;James" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

**Love you forever**

_por Samanta Black._

**I.**

Cuando James ve a Lily, no puede evitar que una sonrisa boba se le forme en el rostro y que su cerebro se desconecte momentáneamente de su alrededor para centrar su atención exclusivamente en ella.

Porque aunque tiene solo quince años y Remus diga que eso no puede ser amor de verdad, James está seguro de que lo que siente por ella. Lo sabe, tanto como sabe lo mucho que le gusta hacer bromas, lo bien que se le da Transformaciones y cuanto aprecio le tiene a sus amigos. James sabe, y puede afirmar con total seguridad sin miedo a equivocarse, que él está enamorado de Lily Evans y eso nadie va a poder cambiarlo.

**II.**

Cuando Lily ve a James, no puede evitar desear tener la edad legal para poder desaparecerse.

Porque aunque tiene quince años, en lo único que quiere concentrarse en ese momento son en sus estudios, por lo cual los chicos, principalmente si ese chico es James Potter, le tienen muy sin cuidado. Y aunque sus amigas digan que es medio rara, _que James se ha puesto muy bueno ese verano, _y que debería disfrutar más de esa etapa llamada adolescencia, Lily realmente no quiere que sus hormonas se conviertan en uno más de sus problemas.

Es por eso, _y porque realmente Potter es demasiado pesado para su gusto_, que lo rechaza cada vez que el muchacho le pide una cita. Por eso, y porque su cabeza le dice que no quiere terminar con el corazón destrozado, no por _ese _muchacho.

Pero con el tiempo, es su misma cabeza, mal influenciada por su enamoradizo corazón, la que piensa cada vez más en James Potter, y no de esa odiosa forma que tanto se empeña en demostrar.

**III.**

Cuando James escucha que Lily ha aceptado salir con él el sábado a Hogsmeade, piensa que definitivamente se ha vuelto loco. O que está alucinando. O dormido. O que es Lily la que se ha vuelto loca.

Es por eso que le pide que se lo repita una y otra vez hasta que la chica se harta y lo amenaza de arrepentirse de su decisión. Solo entonces James reacciona, regalándole su sonrisa más encantadora y la promesa de un sábado perfecto en el pueblo.

Y Lily sonríe, mucho más tímidamente que él, pero lo hace, logrando que el corazón de James lata mucho, muchísimo más rápido de lo normal. Lily se aleja, sin un rechazo, sin una mueca de fastidio, solo con esa dulce sonrisa que ha robado el corazón del azabache mucho antes de lo que ella siquiera puede llegar a imaginar.

**IV.**

Cuando Lily ve a James arrodillado frente a ella, mirándola con profundo amor, sosteniendo un delicado anillo entre sus manos, y con la pregunta _"¿quieres casarte conmigo?"_ flotando en el aire, no lo duda ni por un instante. Lo besa, lo besa con todo el amor que ella le tiene a él, sabiendo que James no necesita otra respuesta que esa. Y James le corresponde, dejando caer accidentalmente el anillo al suelo, haciendo que Lily ría ante la torpeza de su ahora prometido.

Pero a ninguno de los dos le importa demasiado pasarse lo que les queda de la tarde buscando el anillo entre la hierba que cubre el jardín de los Potter, compartiendo carcajadas, besos y caricias, soñando con el futuro que tendrán juntos y que cada vez están más próximos a alcanzar.

**V.**

Cuando James escucha la marcha nupcial, sus ojos avellana se dirigen automáticamente a la puerta trasera que da al jardín de la mansión Potter, que decorada magistralmente para la ocasión, se abre para dejar ver a la más hermosa de las novias.

Lily, con su cabello pelirrojo atado en un elegante moño, su vestido blanco ceñido a su delgado cuerpo y sus pequeñas manos sosteniendo un hermoso ramo de flores tan blancas como el vestido, avanza con una deslumbrante sonrisa hasta el lugar que ocupa su futuro esposo.

Y James, cuando la ve allí, más hermosa y más feliz de lo que nunca la ha visto, sabe con certeza que nunca la ha amado tanto como ese día y que su amor crecerá cada día de su vida que pase junto a ella.

**VI.**

Cuando Lily besa a James, después de que el ministro de ceremonia se lo permita, ni siquiera escucha los aplausos y chiflidos que los invitados profieren a su alrededor. Porque su mente, su corazón y todo su ser están demasiado ocupados en ella y su _esposo._

Cuando finalmente se separan, y James le obsequia una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, Lily está tentada a besarlo nuevamente y no separarse de él nunca más. Porque lo ama, lo ama demasiado, más que a nada en el mundo. Pero se contiene, justamente porque sabe que tendrá toda su vida para amarlo eternamente.

James parece leer sus pensamientos, ya que vuelve a tomarla por la cintura y le da un casto beso. Lily sonríe y casi se arrepiente de no haber notado al muchacho mucho antes de lo que lo ha hecho. Pero cuando James la toma de la mano para bailar juntos su primer baile como esposos, Lily sabe que no importa demasiado lo mucho que haya tardado en darle el "sí" a James: lo que en verdad importa, es que el destino le haya permitido a encontrar al amor de su vida, ese amor que es y siempre será James Potter, _su _James Potter.

* * *

_Damas y caballeros ¡bienvenidos a mi historia número 50 aquí en Fanfiction! __¿Y que mejor que un one-shot de James y Lily para ocupar ese puesto? _

__Me gustaría saber si les gustó, si no les gustó, cuál fue su parte favorita, etc, así que les agradecería sus comentarios de todo corazón :)__

__¡No olviden dejar reviews! __

__Hasta la próxima,__

__Sam.__


End file.
